


The Adventures of Tancred, Lysander, and Gabriel

by star_of_flame_eternal



Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Dating, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Slash, Non-Canonical, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_of_flame_eternal/pseuds/star_of_flame_eternal
Summary: Just a collection exploring my three favorite characters. Tags fit all. If there are any additional tags for a fic, I will add them into the Chapter Notes.





	1. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tancred and Lysander realize something's missing from their relationship. They find what it is, or rather, _who_ it is.

Lysander watched Tancred. He observed how his spiky, blond haired friend shot sidelong glances at Gabriel throughout study hall. He watched as he bumped shoulders with him during lunch. He watched amusedly as Tancred tried to talk about Gabriel’s music even though he didn’t know the first thing about it. 

Tancred watched Lysander. He watched as he leaned into him during study hall. He observed how his tall, usually self-assured friend shot furtive glances at Gabriel throughout lunch. He inwardly snorted when he saw Lysander give Gabriel a piece of delicately abstract art even though he knew he wouldn’t understand its significance. 

Both decided to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review. You can like it or hate it, but be respectful.


	2. It's Just a Bit of Rain, I Won't Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tancred and Lysander meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tancred and Lysander are both around 8-9 years old.

“Do you need help washing the dishes, Mom?

“Aw, thank you for offering, sweetie. But I’m almost done anyway.”

“Then, may I go out to the park?” 

“Did you finish your lunch - including your vegetables, Lysander?”

“Yes Mom.”

“Then, you may. But come back before dinner. Do you remember how you will know when to come back?”

“The church bell will ring seven times in a row.”

“That’s right. Alright, go along and play. And stick to the main roads.”

“Okay, I will. Thanks, Mom.”

“Sure, sweetie. Have fun.”

Lysander ran to put his shoes on. He tied his shoes and tried to walk out the front door but found himself unable to get two steps out of the house before he was caught around the middle and pulled into a suffocating bear hug. 

“And where does little Lysander think he’s going?” asked a familiar voice.

“Alexandra! I’m not little! Put me down!”

“Oh, but _little_ brother, you’re so short and cute. I don’t think I want to let you go.”

 _“Alexandra!”_ Lysander whined.

“Alright, little man. Hold your horses. I’ll put you down, _only_ if you let me retie your shoes.”

“But I already tied them! And I’m not little!”

“Sure you are. Alright then, go ahead.” said Alexandra as she put her brother back on his feet.

“Hmph. I’m going to the park. Mom said I could.”

Lysander turned around went to take a step towards the open door and tripped. 

“Ah-” 

But he didn’t fall.

“I gotcha. Look now, sit down.”

Lysander sat on the floor with his sister. 

“See, you left your laces too long. If you’re going to the park, you’ll get hurt if you leave them like that.” Alexandra said as she retied the strings, “There you go now.”

Lysander’s sister pat him on the head as she stood up.

“Have fun, Lissy.”

“Hey!” Lysander protested to the girly nickname but stood and turned to the front door again more excited to go to the park than to argue with his sister.

\---

The park was only a block away from his house and Lysander got there in little time. He saw some of the neighborhood children, some who he knew, there already playing what looked like hide-and-seek. There were some parents hanging out at the tables next to the slide talking and watching the kids. Lysander walked over to the swings and sat down on the middle one. He kicked his legs a little bit to get going. He made sure to not go too high though. As the other kids find the last hider, he started to slow down. The swing came to a stop and he jumped off and jogged over to the group.

“Hi ‘Sander.”

“Hi Olivia. Can I join you guys?”

“Sure-”

One of the bigger boys interrupted, “I’m Jason. We’re playin’ hide-n-seek. You any good?”

“I think so. Once, I hid from my sisters for an entire hour.”

The boy made a face at the mention of his sisters. “Ugh, sisters. I have un’ too. I see why you’d hide from ‘em.”

Lysander didn’t really understand why. He didn’t mind his sisters all that much. But he didn’t say so. 

“You can join. Last person found’s the seeker for the next round. Peter here’s the seeker this time. We’re countin’ to a hundred,” Jason said pointing at a thin boy to his right. 

“Hi. Okay.”

All the kids scattered across the playground to find good hiding spots as Peter faced a tree to count. 

“One, two, three, four…”

Lysander ran and hid behind the slide. One of the parents winked at him and held a finger up to her lips. Lysander nodded. 

“-ninety-nine, one hundred! Ready or not, here I come!”

He watched some of the kids who didn’t hide fast enough duck underneath the playground tower. One of them stood out to him. The kid had shocking yellow hair that seemed to stand straight up making him look kind of funny. Lysander saw the other kids shove the blond one out of the hiding spot. 

“We’re always found when you’re around. Go hide somewhere else.”

Apparently, Peter saw this too and came over to the group huddled underneath the playset.

“Found you all!”

“Hey!”

“No fair!”

“Oh no!”

“It’s all your fault Tancred.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t play this game anymore.”

“Everyone can see you!”

A harsh breeze blew across the park. The complaints continued and Lysander noticed the sky becoming gray. He heard the parents talking about it too.

“It wasn’t calling for rain today, was it?”

“No, I thought it’d be coming Thursday.”

“I don’t know why-”

“Maybe it’ll blow over.”

Lysander ignored the parents and got up and started walking over to the others still arguing over the fairness of the game. Suddenly, they all backed away from the blond one. 

One of the bigger boys, Jason, Lysander remembered, said, “You’re one of those special freaks aren’t you. Those endows or somethin’. My dad warned me ’bout yous-”

Out of nowhere a crack of lightning split the sky that was now very dark. The parents that hadn’t already gathered their children shouted for them to come home. Rain started to drizzle steadily. As everyone left, Lysander walked up to the storm boy, his dad’s words about bad judgment ringing in his head. 

“You not gonna run too?”

“No…I’m endowed too.” The spiky blond head came up.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“But, I made it storm and ruin the game.” The other boy said narrowing his eyes.

“I wasn’t having much fun anyway.”

“You only just got here.”

“Jason seemed kind of a bully.”

The other kid stared at Lysander a bit, then started to smile.

“I’m Lysander.”

“Tancred.”

“Hey, Tancred, you want to come over to my house?”

“I’ll get you all wet!”

Lysander laughed, “I’m already wet, silly. And it’s only rain now.”

“But, but, I’m making it rain!”

“My mom says I won’t melt.”

“My mom says the same thing,” Tancred smiled fully now. “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it may not seem reasonable for their parents to allow them to go to the park on their own at this age, but the books have a much more dated atmosphere that I can imagine parents not being so paranoid as they are today.  
> The parents who left already were very confused when not five minutes from the park the weather cleared up nicely.  
> I know the boy’s convo isn’t really logical. It’s not supposed to be. They’re children.
> 
> Please comment and review. You can like it or hate it, but be respectful.


End file.
